Deep Field
by Tech-Man
Summary: Kid Flash has not spoken with Jinx in three years. She has moved to Lincoln City and he has gone in search of her. J&KF, BB&T, R
1. Lincoln City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titan's.**

**AN: Italics denote thoughts.**

**Deep Field**

**Chapter 1 – Lincoln City**

Wallace or Wally as his friends and family called him was walking back to his apartment in Lincoln City. Wally had just moved to the city from Steel City where he had lived with his parents. He had just graduated from Steel City Academy or SCA. To most people Wally seemed to be your average kid that had finally managed to get out from under his parent's watchful eyes. Not that he had minded living at home; he was just getting tired of always having to come up with excuses for missing curfew and unexplained absences at school. You see, Wally was not just Wally, he was also known by the name Kid Flash. The only ones that knew he was Kid Flash were the Teen Titans from Jump City and the Flash otherwise known as Berry Allen. He had moved to Lincoln City for two reasons; the first being that a high crime rate and no hero to speak of made it a very enticing place for a hero on his own to move to. Not, that he wouldn't have back up; all he had to do was either call the Flash or the Titans and they would be there to help him. The second and more important reason was a certain pink haired bad luck witch that was rumored to be living incognito in Lincoln City. Wally hadn't seen her since after the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. Through he had never told anyone he had really wanted to get to know Jinx. The problem was she disappeared after the battle and no one had seen neither hide nor hair of her for several years. Using all of the resources available to a super hero he had managed to find information that she had been living in Lincoln City ever since the battle with the Brotherhood. Now he at least had a location he just didn't have any idea what she had changed her appearance to. One problem solved; two more take its place.

Wally reached into his pocket fishing for the key to his apartment. Finding nothing he sighed as he shifted the grocery bags in his hands looking in his other pockets. Damn. He thought to himself as he looked up and down the hall to see if anybody was there. Finding no one he started his molecules vibrating and slowly walked through the door of his apartment. Wally walked over and started putting up his weekly supplies when his Titans communicator started ringing in his pocket. He reached in grabbed it and flipped it open in one swift move. The blank screen turned to static for a moment and then the face of Robin appeared. "Hey Robin, How are thing in Jump City going?" Wally asked leaning against his kitchen cabinet.

"Oh fine, just some thieves and other minor criminals," Robin began panning the communicator out to show the entire common room at Titans Tower. "We were just wondering how things we going with you and your search," he finished waving his arm to indicate the rest of the Titans.

"Yes, friend, have you found Jinx yet?" Starfire asked flying up close to the screen so that only her face was evident.

"No, Star, I haven't found any trace of her other than that she is supposed to be living here," Wally said letting a sigh escape under his breath.

"How hard can it be to find someone with pink hair," Terra chimed in grabbing a hold of Starfire's leg and pulling her back down onto the floor.

"She changed her appearance," he began looking at the group through the communicator. "I have run through this entire city looking for any sign of her, but have come up empty handed every time. Hey guys, I'm sorry but I have to get to work."

"Going out for a little patrolling?" Cyborg said giving Kid Flash a wink.

"No, I have an actual job. I work at the theater in the mall," Wally said looking embarrassed at his need to have a real job.

"You have an actual job? What do you do clean up other peoples messes," Beast Boy yelled falling over on the floor laughing. "I can't believe that you have to wo-OUCH!" he exclaimed rubbing his side where Terra's boot had just found it. "What was that for?"

"Just because you mooch off of the Titan's Spending accounts doesn't give you the right to make fun of Kid Flash," Terra finished giving him a dirty look.

"Don't worry it's no big deal," Wally began, "I wanted a normal job. I have to live in a normal apartment and it would look weird if I never went to work. Besides it may give me the chance to find Jinx."

"Okay then, have fun at work," Robin said giving Wally and inquisitive look, "and call us if you need any help."

"Will do," Wally answered, "Catch you guys later." With that Wally closed the communicator and shoved it back into his pocket.

Wally zipped to his room and changed into his work uniform with his Kid Flash uniform underneath and ran through the wall on the way to the mall. He stopped in the alley behind the theater then walked around to the front walking in with all the other employees. Wally spent the rest of the weekend working twelve hour shifts followed by rounds as Kid Flash patrolling the city.

Wally walked through the door to his apartment completely exhausted from not sleeping the entire weekend_. Busiest mall in the city and there is not a trace of Jinx. Why won't she just show herself to me? She has to know that I'm in the city, right? Maybe she really doesn't want to see me. Maybe that is why after three years I haven't heard a word from her._ Wally collapsed onto the couch in the living room not having the energy to make in the bed room.

**Dream Sequence**

Kid Flash walked down a darkened alley way looking for any sign of Jinx. **"**Jinx**?"** he called out only to have silence return to him. He rounded a corner and came face to face with the Hive Five ganging up on someone he could see. Wally charged forward quickly taking down the Hive Five and tying them together to with thick nylon rope.

Slowly Kid Flash approached the crumpled figure lying before him. It was a girl. She had brown hair wait there was pink underneath it. He kneeled down pulling away the wig revealing a head full of bright pink hair. Carefully he turned her over in his arms looking into on pink and one green eye. **"**Jinx?**"** he whispered as the girl focused her eyes on him.

"Kid Flash what are you doing here?**"** she asked her voice barely audible.

"I'm here to rescue you,**"** he responded lightly stroking her cheek.

"Sorry, but it looks like you're too late for that,**"** she laughed as her eyes close and her chest fell.

**End of Dream**

"JINX!"Wally yelled sitting straight up on the couch. Franticly he looked around trying to make head of tails of his surroundings. Slowly his breathing returned to normal as he wiped the sweat from his eyes._God, not those dreams again. It's the same dream every night. Every time I fall asleep it's the same damn dream. What does it mean? I have to figure out where Jinx is and get to her before those idiots from the Hive Five hurt her._

Wally stood up and made his way over to the kitchen cabinet grabbing a bag of chips and a coke and making his way back to the couch. Wally propped up his feet taking a hold of the remote he started flipping channels to see what was on. After flipping through every channel he had Wally turned off the TV and changed into his Kid Flash uniform.

After making several passes around the city Wally stopped off at a midnight coffee shop to get something with lots of sugar. He quickly switched in his civilian clothes and walked up to the counter; after ordering his drink he headed over towards one of the tables in the back corner. He surveyed the group of people mostly teenagers staying out late. There were a couple of people that looked like they had just gotten off work, but only one person caught his eye. She was sitting next to the window sipping on a small cappuccino. She was wearing a black blouse and pants set with boots underneath she had long brown hair that extended down to her mid back and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Wally watched the girl who not once looked in his direction. After signing a couple of autographs for the employees and other random people who showed up to see Kid Flash he was on his way.

Kid Flash made a couple more passes through Lincoln City not really looking for crime, but mainly trying to see if he could find any evidence of a certain pink haired witch. After searching for nearly an hour at top speed Kid Flash headed back to his place slumping on the couch.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Wally awoke with a start from the communicator going off in his pocket. He flipped it open looking at a report from the Lincoln City PD about a back robbery in progress. In the flash on an eye Wally was replaced with Kid Flash and he was on his way to the bank.

Kid Flash slowed outside of the bank he couldn't see anything wrong with the place there appeared to be no evidence of force entry**. "**You're late,**"** a disembodied voiced called out from the shadows. The voice was both vaguely familiar and completely unknown. Kid Flash looked around of any sign of the person speaking; zipping over to the shadows where he thought the voice had come from he found a very unusual item: a single red rose.

**AN2: I would like to thank MyHeroRaven for beta reading this for fic. She has been a great help. Please check out her stuff and be sure to review. I would also like to thank Coldqueen for helping me with the plot of this story. My thanks go out to both of them. Now please do your part and let me know what you thought of it.**


	2. Coffee

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any other copyrighted, registered, or trademarked material found within this story.**

**Deep Field**

By: Tech-Man

* * *

_Chapter Two – Coffee_

It had been three weeks since he had arrived on the scene of the fake bank robbery. The rose had begun to wilt at this point, but it still stood atop the dresser in his bedroom. He couldn't imagine anyone else other than Jinx leaving something like that for him to find. He had asked the crime scene unit to go ahead and preform an analysis of the scene. He had been fairly sure that they wouldn't turn anything up, but just in case he had to know.

The report had come certified mail this afternoon just as he was preparing for his shift. He had lucked out and managed to get a few shifts up in the projection booth. That meant him alone for his eight hour shift with 32 projectors. He could use his speed to the utmost benefit. Wally stuffed the report into his backpack before heading off toward the theater.

Surprisingly, it took him nearly three hours to get everything ready so he could read through the fifteen page police report uninterrupted. Sitting down at the desk shoved in the back corner of one of the wings he began reading.

The report had read almost exactly as he had imagined that it would. The perpetrator had left no finger prints or identifying material behind at the scene. The security cameras and electronic locks had all suffered equipment failures. Nothing had been stolen, the vase had been removed by Wally prior to the police arriving on scene. He had, had it tested to determine if any fingerprints were on it, but that too had come up clean. All-in-all, if the alarm had not been tripped and the vase not discovered there was no evidence that there had even been a break in, but to those who knew what they were looking at the tale-tale signs where there.

Jinx, had been there...

Another two weeks had passed and Wally still hadn't seen or heard anything from the pink haired bad-luck witch. After a lengthy patrol where he had worked to search every conceivable location for her, he was still as empty handed as before. Needing a caffeine fix, Wally headed toward his favorite coffee shop.

Once again not bothering to change from his uniform, he walked into the store and was immediately surrounded by fans. His eyes raked across the crowd, as they always did, looking for any sign of Jinx, and as usual he was disappointed. Everyone in the shop seemed to be excited about the arrival of the super hero; all except one young lady with long brown hair.

His eyes followed her as she stood up, carefully tilting her head so as to not make eye contact. She walked directly past him, lightly brushing his arm as she passed. Not once did she make eye contact with him, nor speak to him or anyone else for that matter. She was past him and out of the door before he even had a chance to ask for her name. Unconsciously, he rubbed his arm where she had touched him. He could still feel the lingering electric shock that her touch had generated.

In a split second Kid Flash was standing in the middle of the street looking up and down for any sign of the young woman from the coffee shop. After a few seconds of frantically looking he concluded that she was already gone. Seeing no sign of her he turned to reenter the coffee shop.

SMACK!

Kid Flash found himself staring at the concrete. Gently he rubbed the spot on his forehead where it had impacted the concrete. Embarrassment flooded through his system at having tripped like that. It was one thing to do so when he was Wally, but Kid Flash was supposed to pay attention to where he was going.

As quickly as he could he was on his feet again ready to pretend nothing had ever happened, when a small reflection from the ground grabbed his attention. Looking down to be sure he didn't trip again he watched as a single rose in a glass vase rolled toward the opposite side of the street.

* * *

**A/N: I just received a review on this story. I had long ago forgotten that it was out there. I think it is about time that I finish it up. I know this chapter is horribly short, but the length has a purpose. I hope everyone enjoys it and I will try to update with more regularity.**


	3. A Rose Worth Smelling

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any form. Any likeness to persons living or dead or other trademarked or copyrighted materials is not intended and ownership is not implied, unless specifically noted._

**Deep Field – A Teen Titans Fanfic**

_By: Tech-Man_

Chapter Three: A Rose Worth Smelling

* * *

Wally stared intently at the vase and single red rose currently adorning the top shelf of his book case. Currently, it shared the entire shelf with another, although wilted, rose and a single CC-TV camera shot of Jinx. Though the shelf looked sparse Wally could feel the force of Jinx's personality filling up the space and beckoning him to find her. A small smirk formed at the corner of his mouth as thoughts of Jinx paraded through his mind's eye. He knew now, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she knew he was here looking for her. The fact that she was taunting him was the best news he could have hoped for; other than her showing up at his door. It meant that she cared enough to leave him clues and that her running away wasn't necessarily about him.

Taking a deliberate deep breath and exhaling slowly Wally stood from the chair he had been occupying for the last half hour. If there was one thing that Kid Flash was known for, it was not being able to be still for more than a few moments. As it happened, Wally was able to slow down now that he was older and he found the difference in her personas a comforting, rather than frightening, thing. Then when it came to thinking about Jinx he found that regardless of which persona he was currently channeling he was able to stop and focus on nothing more than the sly smile and bright pink eyes of his favorite ex-villain.

Shedding his old sweats, Wally used his super speed to change into his work uniform and head toward the theater he worked for. After his exceptional performance in keeping all 32 movies on time without any delay we managed to convince Mr. Scott, the projection manager that he didn't need any help and it would be best for all concerned if he was only scheduled to work in the projection booth. Wally loved the fact that the theater refused to give into the digital revolution and continued to use 35mm film for their projectors. It was an amazing thing to be able to feel the film moving beneath his fingertips at 24 frames per second.

The theater was located near a mall so it was convenient for him to just run into one of the employee service corridors before making his way at normal speed to the theater. The idea of owning a car was distasteful and felt like a huge waste of money. Thankfully, with the vast majority of the city using the public transportation system he was able to easily explain away his lack of desire for his own vehicle.

Walking into the theater, Wally waves a customary greeting to the few employees he had bothered to get to know. It always surprised him how high of a turnover the theater had in their employees. He guessed that it had more to do with peoples need to always feel like they were making some kind of progress and nothing spoke to a lack of progress as being a concession stand employee for a movie theater. Then again, maybe it was just the average age of the employees that was the root cause for their restlessness.

Fishing his key from his pants pocket, Wally unlocked the door leading to the projection booth. The muffled sound of the heavy door shutting blocked out the sounds of the theater hall and enveloped him in a welcome silence, save the rapid clicking of the running projectors.

"Hey Wall-trip," a voice echoed from the top of the stairs forcing Wally to leave his thoughts behind and focus on the person speaking.

"Hey Scott," Wally called back with a smile on his face. "I take it you're ready to head home and leave the beasties to me?"

The answering smile confirmed Scott's desire to leave the theater. "Yeah, I've been here all day and I think I'm ready to enjoy my weekend without any trouble from those beasties as you call them," Scott laughed making his way down the stairs his backpack swung over his shoulder and helmet tucked underneath his arm.

"Enjoy your weekend," Wally called over his shoulder as they passed on the stairs. A grunting acknowledgement was all he received as the noise from the hall once again permeated the stair well before silence once again claimed him.

The night passed without any real effort or drama. The projectors worked like they were supposed to and no one from downstairs ever bothered to radio up for any volume or frame adjustments. Wally was threading one of the large theaters when a wisp of pink hair caught his attention as it passed in from of the window into the theater. Without a second thought he was racing at full speed down the nearest stairs and into the theater.

"Jinx," he called at the top of his lungs catching the attention of everyone in the theater.

The weight of their stairs was palatable and made Wally feel uneasy. It was one thing to be the source of stares when he was wearing his Flash uniform, but something entirely different when dressed like a theater worker. Ducking his head, Wally made a quick dash to the side wall so he could look up at the crowd without being directly in their line of sight.

The crush of not seeing Jinx standing in the crowd was more than he thought it would be. With his shoulders slumped, Wally made his way slowly back to the projection booth to finish threading the film into the projector. Thoughts of Jinx the night of the battle swirled inside his mind's eye blocking all other thoughts from taking hold.

Thirty minutes later, Wally was back at that theater preparing to start the movie. Dropping the lamp shield he was startled to see a vase with a single rose obstructing the light from the lamp. Without thinking, and using his super speed, he reached through the glass and grabbed the vase bringing it back into the projection booth with him. Once he was sure the movie was playing in frame, Wally dashed back to the lonely desk with the single rose in tow.

The single red rose seemed to glow beneath the lamp from the table. Wally gazed absentmindedly at it, twirling it around in his hand. So, she knew he was here, and that he was looking for her. Of that much he was completely sure. Wally had managed not to get his hoped too high when he stumbled across the first rose, literally, and then the second one at the bank seemed to be a deliberate taunt from Jinx. Now, there was a third rose at the theater where he worked. Apparently, she was more aware of his location and goings on than he was of hers.

The thought that she hadn't chosen to show herself in person still bothered him. If she was okay with his search for her and okay with being found, at least in the sense that he knew which city she resided in, then why wouldn't she take the initiative and just show herself. That thought more than any other weighted heavily on the young hero's mind.

The clock on the wall showed fifteen after one in the morning. That meant that he had roughly an hour and a half before the final movie of the evening ended. Taking a second to change into his Flash uniform Wally shot off to scout the city once again for any tell-tale signs of Jinx.

Once again coming up empty didn't surprise him. He made it back to the theater in sufficient time to close everything out. The overwhelming sense of loneliness tugged at his heart and even the desire to speed with all of its exhilaration couldn't seem to abate the feeling.

Wally walked; hand in his pockets, back toward his apartment. The walk wasn't a terribly long one, but it did give him time to think about his next move. The likely hood of just running into Jinx or somehow discovering her location seemed remote at best. She was an ex-villain after all and with that came the skill and cunning to be able to hide in plain sight for as long as she wanted.

That left him only one conclusion, the move would have to be hers. That was both a comforting and alarming idea. On the one hand he wanted her to make the move, because that took all of the pressure off him. However, that meant that he was powerless to speed up the process and from what he could tell Jinx was just happy playing with him and leaving teasing reminders of the rose he left her all those night ago.

The weight of the vase in his coat pocket was a comforting one as he continued his walk home. He had taken care to ensure that the rose was sticking out of his pocket and not being destroyed by anything other than the slow decay of time. The thought of finding a way to preserve the roses brought a small smile to his face.

It was always amazing how the city at three in the morning could be both dark and bright in the same instance. His apartment stood out as a beacon of darkness with nearly all of the tenant's lights off or curtains drawn. Wally was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the woman standing across from him as he entered the apartment's entry.

"Took you long enough to get here, I've been waiting nearly an hour. You sure can be slow for a Flash, you know that?"


	4. Standing Still For Too Long

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any form. Any likeness to persons living or dead or other trademarked or copyrighted materials is not intended and ownership is not implied, unless specifically noted._

Deep Field – A Teen Titans Fanfic

By: Tech-Man

Chapter Four: Standing Still For Too Long

* * *

There are times in a person's life when it appears that everything has stopped. Wally was used to those times. Each time he chose to use his super speed the world around him would slow down to a snail's pace if not stop completely; at least from his perspective. Today was the first time he could remember when his world stopped on a dime without the use of super speed. The voice that registered was Jinx, of that he had no doubt. The sarcasm and tone was spot on and the way she stood with her hand cocked on her hip screamed Jinx. The trouble he was having was with the appearance. The woman standing in front of him didn't look anything like the young girl he remembered from those days fighting the Brotherhood of Evil.

The woman standing before him was beautiful in a way that made his knees weak. Wally had always been a ladies man and he used to boast there wasn't a woman living that could render him speechless. Apparently, that bet to Cyborg was a lost cause. Jinx stood not ten feet away her pick hair pulled into a long ponytail reaching nearly to her slender waist. Her hair had darkened some, making her hair appear more red than pink at first glance. Those intelligent eyes bored into him a smirk playing along her lips.

"So, you've found me. Are you going to do something or just stand there like a moron," Jinx asked shifting her feet. The black slacks and dark blue blouse she was wearing matching perfectly with the darker hair a small bag slung casually over her left shoulder.

"Jinx," Wally asked taking a tentative step forward while his brain refused to believe that she was really there. "What…" his voice trailed off as he quickly swiped his hand through his hair further messing it up.

"Moron," Jinx whispered closing the distance between them. For a moment indecision struck her like a bolt of lightning. However, she never was one to allow indecision to hold her for long. Gently, she reached out and wrapped Wally in a friendly embrace. When he didn't immediately respond to the hug she reminded him who she was in the gentlest possible manner; a nice solid hex straight to his back.

"Ouch," he screamed quickly jumping away and recovering his senses. "I'm just amazed to see you," Wally said before rushing back into Jinx's arms. Now that he was once again in control of himself he allowed her scent to wash over him. The aroma that was Jinx was something that he had missed more than he remembered. "You know, I had forgotten how much those stung," he commented letting her go and rubbing his hand along his back.

"Maybe you'll remember to talk instead of standing there like some moron," Jinx countered smiling and turning before heading toward Wally's apartment building.

Wally trailed behind as Jinx made her way into the building and straight toward his apartment. Without even hesitating she reached for the door handle allowing a small hex to issue forth snapping the lock on the door. "By the way, you're going to need a new lock," she called over her shoulder smiling wickedly.

Wally strode past Jinx and toward the hall closet. Opening the door and reaching in he pulled out a new door lock and with a burst of super speed replaced the now broken one in seconds. "I kind of figured that if I ever found you, I would need a new lock and perhaps a new door. I have one of those in there too," his answering smile to Jinx brought a light blush to her cheeks that she quickly hid with a sneer.

Taking a walk around the apartment, Jinx appraised her surroundings. "It feels like you," she commented off handedly. The apartment was sparsely furnished. The small two bedroom apartment had a tiny kitchen/living room area just off the hallway leading to the bedrooms. The couch sitting in front of the TV looked comfortable and of course the entertainment center was worthy of a Flash. The floor was clean, but the kitchen looked extremely living in.

"I was more concerned with finding you and making sure that you were safe," Wally answered moving alongside Jinx. Reaching out he took her petite hand in his and intertwined their fingers together. "I've missed you Jinx," he whispered gently squeezing her hand and rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand.

Jinx averted her eyes from his looking out toward the window in the living room. "I needed some time to myself to figure out who I was and what I wanted," she spoke not looking at Wally, but moving over toward the couch. "I'm here now, so either be happy or I'm going to hex you into the next century," Jinx threatened allowing her power to flash in her eyes.

"I'm happy Jinx," Wally smiled joining her on the couch. "But I do have one question. Did you leave because I was pushing for a relationship," he asked his voice only slightly wavering at the end.

The answering chuckle that met his question brought him up short. He quickly glared at her before allowing a look of confusion to cover his face. "Do you want to know the real reason," Jinx asked.

Wally's simple nod was the only response she received. "I left because I wanted to make sure that you were serious about me and that I wasn't just the next girl for your trophy wall."

"Oh," was the only response that Wally could produce. "I, umm, haven't been with any other women since the battle with the Brotherhood."

"I know, which is why I leaked the information about me living here and why I thought I would throw those roses around to see what happened next. I do know how to keep my eyes out there while staying under the radar. I didn't finish first in the Hive Academy for nothing, you know."

Jinx watched as Wally's smile morphed from a gentle smile into a wicked gleam. Quicker than she was able to register Wally was right next to her his lips pressed tentatively against hers despite the speed with which he arrived. His warm lips were softer than she remembered and so much more addictive than she cared to admit to herself. Any resistance or hesitation she might have felt quickly dissolved as his right hand reached up to gently caress her face pulling her deeper into the kiss.

For all of Wally's planning on what he would say or how he would act once he found Jinx he didn't seem to remember any of it. To hear that she wanted to ensure he was serious was practically conformation that she was interested in him as much as he was in her. Those lips so close were too much to pass up and before the thought was fully formed he found his lips pressed against hers. Heat flared up between them as if the entire building was ablaze. If he wasn't so intimately familiar with the pain involved in her hexes, Wally would have been certain she was releasing her hex energy directly into his spine.

Never one to be one upped by anyone Jinx deepened the kiss lightly running her tongue over Wally's lower lip. The gasp he made was quite audible as his energy level rose in direct relation to hers. Using the leverage to the best of his ability Wally leaned Jinx back against the couch's armrest. The increased connection between their bodies was like an accelerant to their own personal fire.

Wally couldn't remember how many times he had awoke from dreams where he has about to kiss Jinx after finding her. The fact that this kiss was real and vastly better than anything his imagination could contrive was euphoric.

While his left arm supported him and his right continued to move of its own accord from Jinx's face down her arm and to her hip before making the journey back up Jinx's didn't remain still. She took the opportunity to trace the well-defined muscles along Wally's chest and arm. If she was willing to admit it, if even only to herself, she really enjoyed the feeling of Wally's weight lightly pressed on top of her. His lips and body were amazing and she hadn't wanted to even think that he was serious about her for such a long time.

With a single devious thought, she pushed Wally off her. The confused look on his face nearly caused her to loose he composure and laugh, but the situation was anything but funny. Glancing down for a moment at her partially disheveled blouse and then back to Wally's face making eye contact she whispered, "I think we should take this into the bedroom." Before she could even take another breath to slow her rapidly beating heart she found herself on a bed with a deep purple bed-spread and Wally with a goofy smile plastered on his face.


	5. Waking Up

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any form. Any likeness to persons living or dead or other trademarked or copyrighted materials is not intended and ownership is not implied, unless specifically noted._

Deep Field – A Teen Titans Fanfic

By: Tech-Man

Chapter Five: Waking Up

Wally rolled over in his bed relishing in the warmth from the girl next to him. It was as if every single dream he had had of Jinx over the intervening years came true last night. Not only did he manage to find her, or in this case she found him, but she expressed the same feelings that he himself had felt. Nothing in his life had ever come close to the feeling of completeness the enveloped him when she crawled underneath the covers last night and they shared a passionate kiss. His transformation into a Flash used to be the pinnacle of his existence, but even that faltered and failed in comparison to knowing Jinx loved him. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes fully expecting to see dark pink hair flowing from the most beautiful woman in the world. Instead, he found himself clutching a body pillow from the room he had made up in case he ever did find Jinx.

Panic! That is what it was. Wally, for the first time in his life, was feeling the creeping tendrils of panic reaching into his mind and tugging him toward a full blown panic attack. He had been so certain that his memories upon waking were nothing more that solid fact. However, it was apparent that something was wrong.

Wally was nothing but a streak of color as he jumped from the bed and dashed into the living room. His eyes scanned the room looking for anything out of place. All of his years of fighting crime first alongside the Flash and then with the Titans had given him the necessary skills for spotting the slightest item out of place. Taking a quick look around his living room and kitchen resulted in furthering his panic that everything that had taken place the night before was nothing more than a dream.

Wally dropped heavily onto the sofa in the living room; the very sofa that he was certain Jinx had sat on just twelve hours before. When his rear hit the couch so heavily he could have sworn that he could smell Jinx's unique blend of spices that always managed to make his mouth water. Dropping his head into his hands he smiled at himself, despite the growing unease in his stomach. At least he could tell himself that when he chose to dream of Jinx, he really dreamed of Jinx.

#### Deep Field ####

Jinx had always been upset with herself for her near immediate attraction to Wally. From the first moment that he told her she could do better, she'd felt a pull in his direction. That being said, Jinx was never one to just jump into a relationship. The one time she had was when Cyborg, AKA Stone, had infiltrated the Hive Academy. That experience had taught her a valuable lesson in dealing with her feelings. Just because Wally's words had struck a chord with her didn't mean that she was just going to fall down at his feet; head over heals in love.

No, she had never been one to simply fall for some guy and when she did feel something stirring within her, she did everything in her power to determine whether or not it was for the best. She hadn't heeded that internal warning when it came to Cyborg, and she was going to be damned if she allowed Kid Flash to get underneath her skin before determining to her own level of certainty that he really was interested in her. That being said she packed up all of her personal belongings and moved. She went as far out of her way to disappear as possible, only leaving the name of the city for him to work with.

If she was being honest with herself than she was more than slightly surprised when not only did Wally start looking for her, but he moved to the city she had moved to. It was amazing to watch him from a distance under her carefully crafted disguise attempt to locate her. There were times when she damn near spilled the beans and allowed him to find her by accident.

That day at the coffee shop had been the most challenging experience of her young life. Jinx had desperately wanted to reach out and touch him or show who she really was, but the look of those girls in the corner and how they were nearly pulled toward him had forced her to test his conviction toward her once again. It wasn't until she left the vase and watched as his eyes brightened and then dimmed again that she decided it was time to reveal herself to him. Just in a time and place of her choosing. She wouldn't be herself if she allowed him off easily.

Now, the deed was done, and she had decided to show herself to Wally. The look on his face had been priceless to say the least and the night they had shared...Well, she couldn't remember a better time in her life, but now that it was over and done with she was a little nervous that he would stop caring and that somehow finally achieving his goal to find her would make her lose some of her appeal to him.

Jinx quickly banished the thought from her mind as she made her way down the stairs of Wally's apartment. The look of serenity on his face when she awoke had nearly made her laugh. Thankfully, she had managed to catch herself before waking the slumbering hero. She had decided that if she was going to go through with this dating thing, that she was going to do it right.

With that decision made, Jinx carefully maneuvered herself off the bed. Stretching, she allowed herself to quickly explore the sore feeling in her muscles. It had been a long times since Jinx had used those specific muscles. A subtle blush covered her cheeks as the memories of last night once again flashed across her mind's eye. Quickly getting dressed she reached over and replaced the spot she had once occupied with the body pillow and made the bed once again look presentable. After all of those years living with the Hive Five, she couldn't stand things being a mess.

Her skills as a thief served her well as she stealthily made her way from the bedroom and into the living room. Grabbing her bag she pulled out her brown wig and green contacts before heading out of the door. Thoughts of what to do next assaulted her mind as she made her way down the stairs in the quiet apartment. The crisp clean scent of dew grabbed her attention as she stepped foot onto the street.

It was a weird feeling coursing through her as she headed North. Jinx did not often think about what she could do to bring a smile to another's face, but she found herself helplessly drawn to the goofy Wally. The trip back to her apartment took less time, or at least it seemed that way, than normal. Unlocking her door she dropped the wig and removed the contacts; leaving them by the door just in case, and headed toward the shower.

### Deep Field ###

Wally couldn't remember the last time he was this depressed over Jinx. It had taken him months to pull himself together enough to be able to do hero-work with any kind of real emotion. The dream from the previous night had killed him. It had been so real and so perfect, that he really only could decide that it was a dream after all. Taking the day off from work hadn't really gone over so well, but Wally just could deal with anything else at the moment.

Flipping on the TV, Wally drowned out his mind by watching reruns of his favorite shows. He was nearly to the point of calling his search quits, when a knock on the door grabbed his attention. The thought of standing up and dealing with anything anyone would want just turned his stomach. Grabbing the remote off the couch cushion he turned up the volume on the TV to a nearly painful level hoping that whomever was at the door would get the message and leave.

His luck however did not hold. A few seconds later he heard the distinctive sound of the door lock giving way and the door swinging open. Deciding that he really didn't even want to turn around and see who had broken in he was taken completely by surprise when he was pulled forcibly over the back of the couch.


End file.
